1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a multichip package which may set each data input/output pad of each of a plurality of semiconductor chips differently, a method for manufacturing the same, and a system having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multichip package is an electronic package where multiple integrated circuits (ICs), semiconductor dies or other discrete components are packaged onto a unifying substrate. A relatively new development in multichip package technology is the “chip-stack” package. Here, a substrate can be designed to allow certain ICs, memories in particular, to be stacked in a vertical configuration making the resultant footprint smaller. Since area is at a premium in miniature electronics designs, the chip-stack is an attractive option in many applications such as mobile devices.